Y llego Sousuke
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Nunca se preguntaron, ¿que hubiera pasado si Sousuke nunca hubiese aparecido? Makoto se lo pregunta cierto día y sabe la respuesta. SouMako, leve mención y/o aparición de RinHaru y Reigisa.


Hola a todos de nuevo, hoy traigo otro one-shot, sé que tengo que actualizar _**Temporal**_, pero créanme cuando les digo que está en proceso. Este fic surgió ante mi duda de cómo sería Free! Si Sousuke nunca hubiese aparecido y llegue a la conclusión que sería una excelente pregunta para un fic, además de que cuando Sousuke llego, no me dejaran mentir, a todo el mundo le desacomodo las OTP, que si ya no era Rintori, que SouRin, que si mejor SouMomo o masivamente, SouHaru (¿A quién se le ocurrió eso?), pero después llego lo que a mí me cambio la vida, el SouMako que todas amamos y queremos, así que he aquí el fic:

_**Y llego Sousuke.**_

Makoto se encontraba en casa de Haru, junto con el dueño de la casa, Nagisa y Rei; ese día no tenían nada que hacer en especial, el frio estaba llegando por lo tanto, nadar no era una opción. Habían pensado en muchas cosas pero ninguna les convencía, así que optaron por quedarse en casa de Haru sin hacer nada. Y ahí estaban, aburridos y sin remedio, lo único que Makoto pudo llegar a pensar en hacer, fue divagar por sus recuerdos y su mente, hasta que una pregunta llego junto a su respuesta.

-¿Cómo hubiera sido si Yamazaki-kun nunca hubiese llegado?- La pregunta era simple, pero la respuesta que el tenia no era suficiente, los demás parecieron interesarse en aquella pregunta, ya que todos comenzaron a divagar.

-Haru-chan y Rin-chan aun no serian novios- respondió Nagisa y un ruido extraño surgió de la boca de Haru. Makoto rio, era cierto que cuando llego Sousuke, Haru y Rin un tiempo después de peleas, aclaraciones y declaraciones comenzaron a salir, solo porque Haru pensaba que Rin pasaba mucho tiempo con Sousuke.

-Los relevos hubieran sido diferentes- esta vez Rei era el que tenía razón, tal vez si no hubiera sido Sousuke, los relevos hubieran sido _diferentes, _no en el mal sentido, si no que tal vez hubiera sido más desinteresado, ya que Sousuke había _ encendido _el espíritu más competitivo y salvaje de Rin –y Haru-.

-Mako-chan seguiría enamorado de Haru-chan-

-¡NAGISA!- grito Makoto con un sonrojo, Haru ni se inmuto ante ello; si bien, Haru estaba consciente de los antiguos sentimientos de Makoto, pero no les tomaba demasiada importancia por el simple hecho de que esos sentimientos se desvanecieron antes de que Haru supiera de su existencia, por lo tanto no le preocupaban, Makoto prefería no hablar del tema, le parecía un tanto incomodo e inútil, ya que solo fue un _enamoramiento, _de esos que siempre se tienen por el mejor amigo pero que nunca llegan a mas.

-No se me ocurre otra cosa…- menciono Rei, Nagisa sonrió.

-¡Pero si son muchas! ¡Si Sou-chan no hubiera llegado probablemente la mama de Mako-chan nos seguiría engordando con tartas! O Ren-chan nunca hubiera sacado cien en todos sus exámenes o… Kisu-chan y Sei-chan nunca se hubieran conocido, o Ai-chan nunca hubiera tenido seguridad en sí mismo, o Momo-chan nunca hubiera sabido como decirle a Ai-chan que le gustaba, ¡O Rin-chan nunca se hubiera decidido a besar a Haru-chan!- exclamo Nagisa con alegría, todos le miraron sorprendidos y Makoto bajo la mirada sonrojado.

-Nagisa tiene razón… Si Yamazaki-kun no hubiera estado, probablemente muchas cosas nunca hubieran sucedido de la manera en la que fueron-

-¡Y Mako-chan nunca hubiera sido tan feliz!- Makoto rio ante el tierno comentario mientras Haru asentía levemente y Rei sonreía con ternura.

-Exacto, Nagisa… Nunca hubiese sido tan feliz- dijo acariciando con ternura un collar que Sousuke le había regalado, su sonrisa era hermosa en esos momentos y sus ojos brillaban.

-Gracias, me alegra saberlo- Todos se giraron a ver y la cara de Makoto se cubrió de un color rosa intenso, casi rojo, al ver a Sousuke junto a Rin, parados en la puerta.

-¿D-desde cu-cuando…?- No termino a finalizar su pregunta, ya que Rin se adentro a la casa y se acurruco con Haru, que dejo que lo hiciese para después acomodarse mejor en el pecho del tiburón, mientras Sousuke se sentaba a lado de Makoto y besaba su mejilla.

-Lo suficiente… Por cierto, gracias Nagisa. Fue lindo de tu parte- Sonrió Sousuke en dirección al rubio que le devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su novio.

-De nada, Sou-chan- canturreo para después abrazar a Rei y tirarse al suelo con él. Makoto permanecía con la vista baja, ante la atenta mirada de Sousuke.

-No tienes porque apenarte… Yo tampoco hubiera sido tan feliz-

-Sousuke…- y le silencio con un beso.

_Es curioso como una persona, cambia todo el panorama ¿no?_

**¿Les gusto? Díganme que sí, porque a mí me gusto escribirlo, se que ya estoy empezando a agobiar con one-shots y one-shots, pero es que mi semestre está a punto de acabar, lo que significa que tengo tiempo e ideas abarrotadas, bueno creo que eso es todo, saben que se aceptan comentarios, peticiones, preguntas, criticas (NO DESTRUCTIVAS) y todo lo demás, sin más, hasta el próximo, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? :3 **


End file.
